The Rescuers/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "The Rescuers" * Suggested by "The Rescuers" and "Miss Bianca" by Margery Sharp * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson, Dick Sebast * Directing Animators: Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * With the Voice Talents of: Bob Newhart as Bernard Eva Gabor as Miss Bianca and Geraldine Page as Madame Medusa Joe Flynn - Mr. Snoops Jeanette Nolan - Ellie Mae Pat Buttram - Luke Jim Jordan - Orville John McIntire - Rufus Michelle Stacy - Penny Bernard Fox - Chairman Larry Clemmons - Gramps James Macdonald - Evinrude George Lindsey - Deadeye Bill McMillian - TV Announcer Dub Taylor - Digger John Fiedler - Owl * Character Animators: John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Chuck Harvey, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane * Effects Animators: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harvey Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross * Assistant Directors: Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * Art Director: Don Griffith * Layouts: Joe Hale, Guy Deel, Tom Lay, Sylvia Roemer * Color by Technicolor® * Color Styling: Al Dempster * Background Painting: Jim Coleman, Ann Guenther, Daniela Bielecka * Titles: Melvin Shaw, Eric Larson, Burny Mattinson * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Herb Taylor * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 24763 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Songs: "The Journey", "Rescue Aid Society", "Tomorrow Is Another Day" Carol Connors and Ayn Robbins "Someone's Waiting for You" Music by: Sammy Fain Lyrics by: Carol Connors and Ayn Robbins * Songs Sung by: Shelby Flint * "The U.S. Air Force" Robert Crawford * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Artie Butler * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery, Art Stevens Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1983 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Productions and Producers Sales Organization present *A Ralph Bakshi/Frank Frazetta Production *A Ralph Bakshi Film *"The Rescuers" *Starring: Burt Reynolds, Angela Lansbury *Also Starring: Carroll Baker *Co-Starring: Mel Blanc, Desmond Llewelyn, Claudia Bryar *Music Composed and Conducted by: William Kraft *"The U.S. Air Force" - Written by Robert Crawford *Edited by: A. David Marshall *Executive Producers: John W. Hyde and Richard R. St. Johns *Associate Producer: Lynne Betner *Characters Created by: Ralph Bakshi and Frank Frazetta *Screenplay by: Roy Thomas and Gerry Conway *Produced by: Ralph Bakshi and Frank Frazetta *Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits *Production Services: Aspen Productions *Production Controller: Connie Greenwood *Production Administrator: Kate Morris *Costumes Designed by: Frank Frazetta *Production Supervisor: Scott Ira Thaler *Studio Production Supervisor: Patricia Capozzi *Animation Production Supervisor: Michael Svayko *Production Accountant: Paula Berteit *Layout: John Sparey, Michael Svayko *Background Layout: Tim Callahan *Backgrounds Painted by: James Gurney, Thomas Kincade *Color Model: Janet Cummings *Animators: Brenda Banks, Carl A. Bell, Bryan Berry, Lillian Evans, Steve Gordon, Debbie Hayes, David Hoover, Charles Howell, Adam Kuhlman, Mauro Maressa, Russell Mooney, Jack Ozark, William Reconis, Mitch Rochon, Tom Tataranowicz, Bruce Woodside *Assistant Animators: Kathleen Castillo, Derek Eversfield, Warren Greenwood, Todd Hoff, Michael Kaweski, William Knoll, Hope London, Sharon Murray, Chris Peterson, Brian Ray, Leticia Ruiz, Janice Stocks, Susan Sugita, Marilyn Taylor, Michael Wolf *Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Letha Prince, Robert Revell *Cel Production: Edgar Gutierrez *Xerox Checkers: Julie Maryon, Sheryl Staley *Final Checkers: Sally Reymond, Frances Kumashiro, Jennifer Couzzi *Color Mark-Up: Robin Police *Painters: Gina Evans, Anne Sorensen, Christina Stocks *Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Kenneth Bornstein, Harold Caldwell *Animation Camera: R & B EFX *Associate Editor: Alan Balsam *Assistant Editors: Nancy Forner, James Johnson, John S. Williams *Supervising Sound Editor: Don Ernst *Sound Editing: Echo Film Service, Christopher L. Welch, Peter Harrison, David Elliott, Bill Wistrom, Michael Hilkene *Music Editors: Curtis Roush, Roy Prendergast, The Music Design Group *Orchestrations by: Angela Morley *Music Scoring Mixer: Dan Wallin *Re-Recording Mixers: Bill Varney, C.A.S., Steve Maslow, C.A.S., Gregg Landaker, C.A.S. *Opticals by: The Optical House, L.A. *Titles by: The Optical House, L.A. *Negative Cutting: Jack Hooper, Tom Hooper *Casting: Dennis Gallegos, Tepper-Gallegos *Cast: Burt Reynolds as Bernard Angela Lansbury as Miss Bianca Carroll Baker as Madame Medusa Claudia Bryar as Ellie Mae Desmond Liewelyn as Rufus *Stunt Co-ordinator: Loren Janes *Stuntmen: Phil Adams, Denny Arnold, Tony Brubaker, Jeff Carlson, Al Cutillo, B.J. Davis, Kenny Endoso, Hill Farnsworth, Hank Hooker, Vic Hunsburger, Jeff Imada, Mike Johnson, Melvin Jones, Ray Lykins, Walt Robles, Bill Ryusaki, John Sherrod, Jerry Wills *Stuntwoman: Beth Nufer *With the Additional Talents of: Will Ryan as Bernard Hal Smith as Mr. Snoops Mel Blanc as Luke Bernard Fox as The Chairman Wayne Allwine as Gramps George Lindsey as Rabbit Les Tremayne as Digger John Fiedler as Owl Earl Boen as American Delegate *Live Action Production Supervisor: Jeffrey Chernov *Production Coordinator: Ami Agmon *Script Supervisor: Cassandra Barrere *Director of Photography: Francis Grumman *Camera Operators: Ray Stella, Jiggs Garcia *1st Assistant Camera: Clyde Bryan, Case Hotchkiss, Michael Goldstein *2nd Assistant Camera: Joseph Riggs Murdock *Sound Mixer: Moe Harris *Gaffer: Bruce Pearn *Electrical Best Boy: Tony Upshaw *Key Grip: Michael Barrere *Best Boy: Sam Dodge *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Costumer: Barbara Whitaker *Make-Up: Barbara Guedel *Hair Stylist: Norman Lee *Production Staff: Laurie Lapsenson, Michael Molnar, M.G. Artz, Joe Tradii *Dolby Stereo™ In Selected Theaters *Color by Deluxe® *No. 26599 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Through Producers Sales Organization *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil and criminal prosecution. *The story and all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. *Copyright © 1977, 1983 Walt Disney Productions *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 1989 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"The Rescuers" *Voice Characterizations by: Ben Wright *Original Score by: Jerry Goldsmith *Written and Directed by: Ron Clements Closing Credits *Directing Animators: Glen Keane *Storyboards: Ed Gombert *Character Animators: Barry Temple, Ron Husband, Chuck Harvey, Tom Sito *Backgrounds: Jim Coleman *Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey *Character Keys: Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols *Color Models Supervisor: Elrene Cowan *Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce *Scene Planning Supervisor: Rick Sullivan *Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht *Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner *Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor: Carmen Sanderson *Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia Casagran *Voices in Order of Appearance Bernard - Gordon Pinsent Mr. Snoops & Owl - Ray Landry Rufus - John McIntire Gramps - Ben Wright *Animating Assistants: Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron *Layout Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Chiao-Lin Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven *Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt *Computer Animation Engineer: Mary Jane Turner *Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Hamada Legrady *Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka *Color Modelists: Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber *Color Model Painters: Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall *Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant *Animation Checking: Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn *Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine *Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Stephen Hickner, Sutherland C. Ellwood *Assistant Production Manager/Post Production: Dennis Edwards *Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds: Dorothy McKim *Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano *Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden *Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit *Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent *Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis *Video Shooter: Gregory Hinde *Production Assistants: Ron D. Allen, Bonnie Buckner, Donovan R. Cook III, Stacy R. Meyer *Auditor: Dennis Park *Editor: Mark Hester *Assistant Director: Michael Serrian *First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety *Assistant Editors: H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker *Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart *Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio *Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen *Main and End Titles Designed by: Saxon/Ross Film Design *Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox *Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan *Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer *Key Xerographic Processors: Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia *Xerographic Processors: Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino *Mark-Up: Gina Wootten *Xerographic Check/Inking: Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe *Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel *Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale *Dispensary: Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane *Final Check: Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito *Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane *Assistant Supervisors: James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett *Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Shellhorn, Ann Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg *Painting: Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry *Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. *Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy *Florida Studio Tour Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya *Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel *Additional Voices: Robert Weil, Anne Lockhart, Sally Stevens *Additional Dialogue: Gerrit Graham *Casting by: Mary V. Buck C.S.A. and Susan Edelman C.S.A. *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett *Music Editing: Segue Music *Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards *Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios *Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri *Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford *Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker *Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo *ADR Editor: Larry Singer *Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber *Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman *Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. *Foley by: TAJ Soundworks *Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff *Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella *Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff *Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound *Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson *Animation Camera: John Cunningham - Supervisor Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck *Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes *'Additional Camera Services' **Available Light: John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine **Baer Animation: Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau **Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones *Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko *Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia *Projection: Don Henry *Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos *Color by: Technicolor® *Prints by: Technicolor® *Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 29642 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMLXXXIX The Walt Disney Company *Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Varese Sarabande *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits